Egyptian Curse
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: I really am no good with summaries. So here it goes. A girl from Egypt runs away to Japan to see if she can break her curse like someone from her group did. Now she starts High school for the very first time. How will she fair up to the others?
1. Chapter 1

Egyptian Curse

Rainbow Haired Girl

Like the Sohma's in Japan there is a group of people in Egypt who suffer curses as well. They have the curses of the gods and goddesses of Egypt. For they had done something wrong to be cursed in such a way that they were no longer allowed to be hugged by the opposite sex unless they too had the same kind of curse that they had. Nefertiti Toma had enough. She knew that Isis Antar had broken her own curse and she was going to find the same way that Isis broke hers. But what will happen on her journey?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

My Characters:

Hatshepsut Hanania- Head of the Egyptian Curse Family- Nephthys Curse (Moon Goddess) Age- 17 Hair- Violet Eyes- Honey

Aria Kananna- Nurse- Buto Curse (Cobra Goddess) Age- 25 Hair-Black and Silver Eyes-Brown

Nefertari Mansour- Antique Store Owner- Sekhmet Curse (Lioness Goddess) Age- 25 Hair- Light Brown Eyes- Grey

Makara Masih- Student- Mafdet Curse (Cheetah Goddess) Age- 9 Hair- Gold and Black Eyes- Green

Set Shamon- Student- Anubis Curse (Jackal God) Age- 18 Hair- Brown Eyes- Black

Salama Dagher- Student- Heket Curse (Frog Goddess) Age- 13 Hair- Green Eyes- Brown

Piea Basara- College Student- Mihos Curse (Lion God) Age- 20 Hair- Gold Eyes- Red

Ammonrus Essa- Student- Horus Curse (Falcon God) Age- 13 Hair- Brown Eyes- Gold

Isis Antar- Historian- Nekhebet Curse (Vulture) broken Age- 26 Hair- Brown Eyes- Black

Kit Halabi- Student- Anuket Curse (Gazelle) Age- 15 Hair- Grey Eyes- Gold

Gararai Abboud- Student- Hathor Curse (Cow) Age- 14 Hair- Black and Gold Eyes- Brown

Cleopatra Malouf- College Student- Selket Curse (Scorpion) Age- 20 Hair- Black Eyes- Red

Hotep Safar- Secretary- Satis Curse (Antelope) Age- 25 Hair- Gold Eyes- Brown

Nefertiti Toma- Student- Bastet Curse (Cat) Age- 15 Hair- Grey Eyes- Golden Green

Pairings:

Akito Sohma/Hatshepsut Hanania

Hatori Sohma/Aria Kananna

Ayame Sohma/Nefertari Mansour

Hiro Sohma/Makara Masih

Isuzu (Rin) Sohma/Set Shamon

Hatsuharu Sohma/Salama Dagher

Kagura Sohma/Piea Basara

Kisa Sohma/ Ammonrus Essa

Kureno Sohma/ Isis Antar

Kyo Sohma/Kit Halabi

Momiji Sohma/Gararai Abboud

Ritsu Sohma/Cleopatra Malouf

Shigure Sohma/Hotep Safar

Yuki Sohma/Nefertiti Toma

Chapter 1

The New Girl

**Flashback**

A violet haired woman with golden eyes looked at a girl around the age of fifteen with gray hair and golden green eyes. "I forbid you to go Nefertiti. You have no idea what the hell you are getting into. I wouldn't want my kitten to get hurt by someone who would think of you as some kind of freak." She said in a calm yet demanding voice.

Nefertiti looked at the woman, her golden green eyes held a fire that none of the others had held in a long time. "You let Isis go out on her own and she was sixteen when she did that. I have heard stories from the others."

"That may be true, but she disobeyed me and she did come back." she said jestering to the woman with brown hair and black eyes that was sitting there beside her.

"But she left the one the she loved. She left the man behind that helped her break her curse."

"That is enough Nefertiti." Said Aria, looking at the younger girl. "You know Miss Hatshepsut is ill."

"It's not fair that someone left. You think it is fair to only have her curse broken?" Nefertiti said in anger.

"Nefertiti I know you want the curse broken. We all do." Said Isis in a soothing voice. "I may have been the one who went against my leader, but it was for the best at the time."

"And you want to allow our leader to die from our curses as she suffers her own? I think not." Nefertiti said running out of the head house.

**Present Day**

She walked through town headed to the school where Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were attending. She pulled down on the short skirt that she was wearing. She hated this skirt with a passion. "_Why did allah did I __sign up__ to go to this school. I've never been to a school in my __whole life__ and now I am attending high school and school period for the very first time." _She scolded herself as she walked down the side walk. She accidentally bumped into a brown haired blue eyed girl. "'Dhrā." (1)She said in Arabic.

The girl looked at her confused. "What did you say?"

Nefertiti looked at the girl. "Sorry." She said in Japanese. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"You are new here aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"You are on your way to school correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good you can come with Yuki, Kyo, and me."

"Ok." Nefertiti said following Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

"I am Tohru Honda, this is Yuki Sohma, and his cousin Kyo Sohma. What's your name?"

"Nefertiti Toma." She said softly.

"Nice to meet you. Are you ready to start school?"

Nefertiti let out a sigh. "I am not so sure about that."

"Why would you say that?" Asked Yuki, looking over at the gray haired girl.

Nefertiti shook her head. "It will be the first time that I will be going to school."

Kyo glared at Nefertiti. "What the hell do you mean that it is your first time going to school?"

Nefertiti looked at him. "Look I wasn't as lucky as some are. My people thought it would have been better to know the old ways and not the new ways." She said seething in anger. "Besides... I don't really want to talk about where I come from." She said, looking away from the orange haired boy.

The four of them walked to the school in silence.

"Miss Honda," Started Yuki, "I will take Miss Toma to the office to get her schedule. You two can go on ahead of us. I will be right with you."

"Ok Yuki see you in class." Tohru said with a smile.

Yuki lead Nefertiti to the office to get her schedule. "So where are you from?"

"Egypt."

"Why didn't you want to tell Kyo something?"

"Kyo sounds like someone who gets into fights real easily. I wouldn't want to kick his ass in front of a girl and let alone his cousin." Nefertiti said, looking over at him.

Yuki just chuckled. "Well, I am sure that Kyo wouldn't get along with you real well."

Nefertiti chuckled. "So, this school... I know it is stupid for me to ask how is it like?"

"Well, this school is really good. If you need any help I am sure Tohru and I will be able to help you out."

Nefertiti smiled. "That will be so nice."

Yuki opened the door to the office. "Mrs. Yai I have a new student to pick up her schedule."

Mrs. Yai looked up from her paper work. "What's your name dear?"

"Nefertiti Toma."

"Miss Toma? Ok." She looked through her schedule and found Nefertiti's schedule. "Here you go." She said, handing it to her. "Looks like you and Mr. Sohma have the same class. Yuki I am sure that you can get her to class."

"Yes, Mrs. Yai."

**Flash Forward**

"Class today we have a new student. Please be nice to her." Said the teacher.

Yuki came in with Nefertiti behind him.

The girls in the classroom that were part of the Yuki Sohma fan club was not happy seeing a girl following Yuki into the classroom. Yuki was theirs and shouldn't be anyone else.

"Ah I see you met her already Yuki. Please take your seat."

Yuki bowed his head and went to his seat.

"Now class I would like you to meet Miss Nefertiti Toma."

The girls chuckled.

"What kind of name is that?" asked one of the Yuki fan club members.

Nefertiti glared at the girl. "If you want to know so badly then don't dis me." Nefertiti said, sharply yet coolly. "I am from Egypt and it is an ancient Egyptian name."

"Now I understand that this is your first real day of school."

"Yes, my people believed in the old ways."

"And what would that be?" Asked the same girl.

Nefertiti growled. "I am a tribes woman from the dessert and that is all I can say."

"If you can say that means you would have to kill us or something?"

Nefertiti smirked. "That is pretty much how it goes." She said.

"Alright Miss Toma have a seat next to Yuki."

Nefertiti took a seat next to Yuki.

Yuki smiled at her.

"Now class today we will be actually learning about Egyptian culture." The teacher smiled. "Now there are two kinds of people that live in Egypt. The real Egyptians and the dessert people the Majai."

Nefertiti's golden green eyes went wide. She hated it when people brought up the fact that there were still Majais in the world. She just gripped the edge of her desk as she tried her best not to listen to the teacher that was talking about her people.

Yuki looked at her concerned. He had never seen someone act like that in his entire life that was a girl.

**Later That Day** **After School**

Nefertiti followed Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru out of the school.

"We will see you tomorrow then?" Asked Tohru.

Nefertiti smiled. "Yes, you'll see me tomorrow."

"Ok be safe on your way home." Tohru said, softly. "Wouldn't want someone to jump you."

"Don't worry about me ok Tohru. I'll be fine. Besides I am use to fighting so if someone would jump me I could handle them on my own."

Tohru looked at her concerned.

"Don't worry about it alright Tohru. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok have a good rest of the day Nefertiti-chan."

"I will." Nefertiti began to walk away from the group.

"That girl is sure strange." Said Kyo.

"Kyo that's not very nice." Said Tohru.

"Well she is strange. I have never seen a girl like that."

"Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki said walking away from them.

"What did you say you damn rat?"

"Kyo stop it." Tohru said.

Kyo automatically stopped.

**With Nefertiti**

Nefertiti slowly walked down the sidewalk coughing every once and a while. "_Why did it have to be so different here? It is a lot colder then what I thought it would be. I just hope I am not getting sick." _She thought to herself as she walked to the woods where she was staying at. She went to her tent and went inside. She let out a soft sigh and curled up into her blankets that she had. Tomorrow would be different she hoped. That is all she could do was hope and prey that she found someone that was cursed so they could break their curses together. She buried herself under her covers even more. She coughed some more as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Egypt**

Hatshepsut glared at her nurse Aria. "I don't care Aria. We have to find her. She wasn't supposed to leave."

"I understand Hatshepsut. I am sure we will find her. Tend to one she went to Japan to where Isis went."

Hatshepsut sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She wants to break the curse. I know she does."

"What is so wrong with that? If the curses are broken we will still be together no matter what."

"If you put it that way."

"Hatshepsut she is trying to save you. She knows that these curses that you have to bare all together will end up killing you in the end. She wants to save you." Aria said grabbing a needle to give Hatshepsut a shot. She gave Hatshepsut her shot. "Everything will be fine."

Translations:

1- 'Dhrā- Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Curse of Bastet

The next morning Nefertiti groaned as she coughed. "_Allah I thought this was over." _She thought to herself as she got herself ready for school. She clasped her white bra into place over a tattoo that cascaded down the middle of her back. It was her name in hieroglyphics. She grabbed the red arm band that was laying on the box that she had on the ground. She put it over the eye of Horus that was tattooed into her right arm. She pulled the blue Sailor school uniform shirt over her head. She tossed her gray hair over the back of her back and put her blue sailor skirt on. She groaned as she looked down at the outfit. "Allah why do I have to wear this." She groaned. She slipped her socks and shoes on. She grabbed her bag and left her Majai tent. She headed to the school meeting up with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. "Hey guys." She said coughing.

"Nefertiti-chan are you feeling alright?" Asked Tohru concerned, about her new friend.

"I am fine Tohru." She said with a soft smile. She coughed again.

"Are you sure you are fine Miss Toma?" Yuki asked, concerned as well.

"I promise I am fine. Let's go or we will be late for class. Wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No I suppose we wouldn't."

The four of you went inside of the school.

Nefertiti didn't want to admit it to her new friends that she wasn't feeling very good. It would only cause them to worry. She tucked a stand of silver hair behind her ear as they walked to their classroom. Nefertiti took her seat and let out a soft groan.

"Miss Toma you really don't look good. You should go see the nurse."

"Yuki I am fine I promise. Just focus on school please."

"As long as you are ok."

**Flash Forward**

School had let out and Nefertiti was glad that she didn't have to sit with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru since they were worrying about her so much. She said her goodbyes and was on her way back to her _home_... well er... tent. She slowly walked down the narrow path. "_Hopefully they don't follow me. It would be bad if they found me living in my Majai tent. They would worry more if they knew I caught a cold because the weather is so different here." _She thought to herself. "_Besides I have home to look forward to and __training__ with my sais. They must be awful lonely now." _She coughed a little as she walked. "_Good thing today is Friday. I won't have to see those three until Monday." _She made it to her tent. "Finally. I can get out of this fucked up uniform." She said to herself. She changed into a tank top that was gold that rested just below her breast and was tied tightly in the back to make sure it didn't go anywhere, a skirt that was see through with golden fighting boy shorts and a pair of gold open toed shoes that were tied up her legs making criss-crosses. She picked up her sais and went outside to train.

**Flash Forward**

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were on their way back home.

"Was it me or was Nefertiti-chan acting funny today?" Said Tohru.

"That girl is weird to begin with." Said Kyo, shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut up you stupid cat."

"What did you say you damn rat!" Yelled Kyo

"Kyo... Yuki there is a tent over there." Tohru said, pointing out the black tent that was in their woods.

Yuki began to walk over there. He saw silver hair covering a young person. He rushed over to see who it was. He knelled down and moved some of the hair. It was none other then their new friend Nefertiti. "Tohru... cat you better get over here."

Tohru and Kyo came over. "Yuki-san what is it?"

"It seems Miss Toma is living here."

Kyo smelled something. "You damn rat get away from her."

"What you stupid cat?"

"She's bleeding half to death."

Tohru gasped as she looked at Nefetiti's side. "Oh my she is cut open. How could something like this happen?"

Kyo saw the two sais on the ground. "Tend to one the stupid girl was training with these." Kyo said picking one up that was covered with red.

"We got to get her to your place guys."

**Flash Forward**

Shigure was sitting in the dining room when he heard the three teenagers run inside. "What's going on you three?" He asked getting up hearing

the commotion of some one was gravely hurt. He saw a girl laying on the floor bleeding. "Uh... what is this?" He asked.

"This is Miss Nefertiti Toma. She is a new student in our class." Said Yuki.

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know." Said Yuki. "The cat thinks she hurt herself with one of the weapons that he is carrying."

"An Egyptian Sai. Very dangerous weapon. How did a girl like her get a hold of that?"

"I have no idea."

"I will go and call Hatori." Shigure said, walking out of the room to go and call Hatori.

"Miss Honda do you think you could get her out of these clothes and into something else. I will try to help you pressure the wound so it doesn't bleed all over the place until Hatori comes."

Tohru nodded her head.

They had gotten her changed and had the wound covered with a pressure bandage to make sure she didn't bleed all over the place.

Hatori came just a half an hour after Shigure called. "Where is the patient?"

"In here Hatori." Said Yuki.

Hatori came into the room. "Such a young girl. She's Egyptian isn't she?"

Yuki nodded his head.

"How long has she been attending school with you Yuki?"

"Two days."

Hatori touched Nefertiti's forehead. "She's ill. The culture shock is too much for her body to handle. It is too cold for her here."

"And there's a wound on her side." Yuki said.

Hatori nodded his head.

**Flash Forward**

A loud poof was heard coming from the room that Nefertiti was in followed by a yell of anger. "Allah why did you curse me so!"

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru came running into the room.

"Miss Toma..." Yuki said, as he looked down at the bed that Nefertiti was laying in. It wasn't Nefertiti laying there any more, but a gray cat laying in her place. "Where's Miss Toma."

"I am Miss Toma." Said the cat looking up at him. Her golden green eyes glistening with anger.

"But your a cat." Tohru said.

"Yes, but can all cats talk?" the cat, asked. "I think not. Only when someone is cursed with an animal form they can talk."

"You have a curse on you?"

The cat just nodded her head. "Yes, the curse of Bastet."

"The cat."

The cat nodded her head. "In our language she is the 'Āftrās al-al-Hh al-Qţh Sydh al-Mnzl.' Devouring Lady, Cat Goddess of the Home." A poof of smoke appeared around Nefertiti and the girl clutched the blankets around her naked body. "As you can tell this really sucks." She said with a groan.

"How did you get this curse?" Asked Tohru kneeling next to Nefertiti.

Nefertiti pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was really young and really fucking stupid." Nefertiti said with a sigh. "When I was around the age of five going on six my father was leader of the Majai tribe in my area. He was killed in battle trying to protect a tomb from being stolen from. My mother died six months later trying to give birth to his son, but neither one of them survived. I was sent over to my aunt's tent where I was to live... well being a rebel that I was at that time, I decided to run away. I had covered my hair like the men in my tribe did. No one knew I was a girl. I began to fight along side them. For that reason of me fighting a long side the men in my tribe I was cursed by the gods. I was given the curse of Bastet hoping that I would learn the lesson I needed to learn. Now, I have no choice, but to find a way to break the curse so I can return to my tribe and be their leader again like I should have been a long time ago, but my older brother is taking care of that and well it wasn't his place to become the Majai king of that tribe."

"So you mean to tell us that you're a Majai princess?" Tohru said in shock.

Nefertiti groan. "Don't go around calling me that in school. That will surely get a rise out of the student body and let's just say I don't want any attention coming my way because of it."

"But they would probably lay off of you if you told them."

"Tohru that's not the point. I am not looking here to make friends really."

"Explain to us why you were living in a tent." Kyo said crossing his arms.

"Because it is the way that I am. You don't seem to get it do you Kyo? I ran away from Egypt to break my curse. This is the place where a friend of mine went to and she met a man by the name of Kureno."

"Our cousin Kureno?" Yuki asked, baffled.

"I don't know. He had the curse of the rooster. I am just trying to break my curse so I can become a normal girl again. You mustn't tell anyone that I am cursed."

They nodded their heads.

"Well Nefertiti you should get some rest if you want to get better in order to go to school." Shigure said.

Nefertiti nodded her head.

**Later that evening**

Shigure dialed a long distance phone number.

"_Mrhbā؟__" Said a woman's voice on the other line. (1)_

"Hello my name is Shigure Sohma and we found your daughter or cousin or something like that in the woods."

"_Her name wouldn't be Nefertiti would it by chance?"_

"Yes, that is her name."

"_She's in Japan by the way you sound. Please let her know that we will be on our way to talk to her about what she did."_

"Yes, mam I will be sure to do that."

"_Thank you Mr. Sohma and have a nice evening."_

"Thank you and you too..."

"_Miss Aria Kananna."_

"Miss Kananna." He hung up the phone. He knew that it was a mistake calling Nefertiti's guardians, but it had to be done. She was living in a tent after all. He just wanted her to be safe with her family. He had no idea what was to come when they came there though.

**Egypt**

Aria came into the room where Hatshepsut was laying down. "Hatshepsut... I got a call today."

"From who?" Asked Hatshepsut getting up looking at the woman that was there.

"A Shigure Sohma. I am taking a guess that is Isis's Kureno cousin."

"So more cursed people." Hatshepsut chuckled. "She found them. We are going we are taking the whole clan with us."

"Ok. I will get our bags ready to go."

"Thank you Aria."

"Welcome."

**Shigure's House**

Nefertiti sat next to the window and let out a sigh. She ran her tan fingers through her hair.

"Miss Toma are you alright?" Asked Yuki who was standing inside of the door way.

Nefertiti looked back at him. Her golden green eyes locked with his purple ones. "No, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do I have the feeling that your cousin... has called someone that he shouldn't of?"

"I dunno. Why do you think he has?" Nefertiti nodded her head.

"There is something else bothering you isn't there?"

Nefertiti shook her head even though she was lying. She couldn't tell him that she was having a hard time already at school and having this feeling that Hatshepsut and the rest of the cursed ones were coming over. "It's nothing Yuki."

"Alright Miss Toma."

"Please call me Nefertiti."

"Alright Nefertiti."

Nefertiti smiled. "I should thank your cousin for allowing me to stay here for a short time. It really means a lot."

"He couldn't bare anyone to become sick even if they are new to the county and not use to the weather."

"He could of, but I guess niceness is in all Sohmas."

"I don't know if you could say that."

"With the exception of Kyo..." She said with a chuckle, but she gasped. She forgot laughing would cause her pain from where she was cut at from her sais.

"Nefertiti are you alright?" Yuki asked concerned.

Nefertiti smacked her head. "I am just stupid. I keep forgetting that I cut myself with one of my sais, and it hurts to laugh."

Yuki took a seat next to her. "We were real worried about you when we found you on the ground. We were afraid that we might have lost you."

Nefertiti looked at him. "It takes a lot to lose me. I would dare die with my curse unbroken."

"You want to die happy."

Nefertiti nodded her head. "It is a long shot. I want to be normal again. Not some sick freak that is to remain cursed forever in a cat's body every time I get hugged or am sick." She said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean."

Nefertiti looked up to the sky. "I wish I could've seen the moon like this when I was in Egypt."

"You weren't allowed out of your house?"

"Not with this curse. Hatshepsut wouldn't allow any of us to go out except for Isis."

"Isis is the one that broke her curse?"

"Yes, she is the one that met Kureno."

"Kureno misses her. Did she ever tell you why she left?"

"I have no idea why she left. She told me stories about why she left, but I never believed what she said because she was in love with him so much. I don't think anyone would leave if they were so in love with some one that they would get up and walk away. All I know is when she did come back Aria our nurse had told us that she had bruises on her face and her right eye was messed up. She had no idea how that happened."

"I have a feeling I know who might have done that."

"Really who?"

"Akito our head of house."

Nefertiti sighed. "I hope I never have to meet him."

"I hope you don't either."

Mrhba means hello


	3. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
